monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Bowgun
The Heavy Bowgun is a powerful weapon, but may take some getting used to, Its main role in the gunner class is to provide players with a bowgun that delivers high damage and range at a fairly reduced speed and reload rate( Some Bowguns may vary). The Heavy Bowgun sports as much as twice the firepower of a Light Bowgun, and most weapons in this category have the ability to fire powerful bullets like the Crag and Clust series(Some light bowguns e.g. Profusion can use ammo types such as crag and clust), which means these weapons are able to quickly dispatch monsters from a distance. Heavy Bowguns may be leveled up, fixed with a zoom scope (Which lets you take out monsters that are far away by zooming in and out), a small shield (Which blocks incoming attack), or a power barrel (which adds to your gun's power, while reducing the way your bullet rolls to the left or right when shooting long range). The basic strategy you would take with the Heavy Bowgun is a sort of hit and run playstyle (when facing boss monsters). The best thing to do is to roll away from a monster's attack and shoot at it while they attack, or during the brief lag times after they do a move. Sometimes you would have to sacrifice the time you could take to attack a few times to reload, which is another weakness of the Heavy Bowgun. Unlike arrows, which have unlimited ammo, bowguns need to be reloaded. You might even run out of ammo during a fight (though this is very unlikely during low level quests). Overall, the Heavy Bowgun is a mighty weapon that a lot of players often take for granted. In truth, it lets you do a lot that other weapons can't. It is able to deal huge damage that is, though not as big as a GS or LS damage, quite respectable. The rate at which you can shoot is also quite fast, except with the Crag and Clust series of ammo, which can only shoot one shell before needing a reload(Unless you have the Capacity Skill). You also needn't change weapons too much, as you can exploit enemies' elemental weaknesses with bullets rather than the weapon itself. So the Heavy Bowgun lets you do quick, huge damage from afar. Cool, right? Try it out. *Secret to AIM When aiming, press R, shoot what you want to, and then press R again and run, or just roll away to evade the next monster attack. Only aim when you want to hit a specific part of a monster, when it's far away, or if your normal shot just can't reach him. This is why I recommend using Pellet, as it does not require you to aim. ---- I'm not exactly a master hunter, and only have a little experience. So far, though, using the Heavy Bowgun has got me through some tight spots, and I really believe in it's power. ( edited by Master Hunters Argon and Kilena) Bowgun ammo Combination Guide: If you want to see the ammo combination guide then then go to Light Bowgun Section. ----Weapon types---->Light Bowgun Bowgun Damage Formula -------------- POWER -------------- Normal S Lv1: 6 Normal S Lv2: 10 Normal S Lv3: 12 Pierce S Lv1: 8 Pierce S Lv2: 9 Pierce S Lv3: 10 Pellet S Lv1: 5 Pellet S Lv2: 10 Pellet S Lv3: 15 Crag S Lv1: 3 Crag S Lv2: 6 Crag S Lv3: 12 Clust S Lv1: 6 Clust S Lv2: 12 Clust S Lv3: 15 Flaming S: 7( Damage can increase if on sweet spots and mosnter weakness) Water S: 7 ( Dmage can increase if on sweet spots and mosnter weakness) Thunder S: 7 ( Damage can increase if on sweet spots and mosnter weakness) Freeze S: 7 ( Damage can increase if on sweet spots and mosnter weakness) Dragon S: 8 ( Damage can increase if on sweet spots and mosnter weakness) Recover S Lv1: 1/4 hp Recover S Lv2: 1/2 hp Poison S Lv1: 10 (Over period of time) Poison S Lv2: 15 (Over period of time) Para S Lv1: 10 (Over period of time) Para S Lv2: 15 (Over period of time) Sleep S Lv1: 10 (Over period of time) Sleep S Lv2: 10 (Over period of time) Tranq S: 0 Paint S: 1 Demon S: 0 Armor S: 0